


Offspring

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Rhea succeeded in creating an heir, only, not so much. One of her people took revenge, swapping Mon-El's dna with Supergirl's.or; what should have happened.





	Offspring

“What are you doing, you insolent fool!”

Rhea glowered at her soldier who sealed the incubator.

“I am making sure you will never get your heir,” the man said with an icy tone. “Your son enslaved my daughter, abandoned her on Daxam. He left her to die, took my only child. Therefore your son does not deserve a child of his own.”

Rhea’s grip around the hilt of her sword tightened. “What have you done?” she seethed, glaring at the information written on the panel, in their language. “Arrgh!” she shouted, driving the blade of her sword into the man’s chest.

“My queen, Supergirl is challenging you to a fight,” a soldier said as he approached Rhea.

Rhea slammed her sword down on the incubator, but it didn’t even budge. “No!” she shouted, punching it with her fist, which had her hiss in pain as it turned out to be lead. “This thing doesn’t deserve to live,” she said, pacing around, glaring at the pathetic little rat inside of the incubator. “How dare you smile at me!?” she yelled when that rat looked at her with curled up lips. “I hate you.”

“My queen,” the soldier said, dipping his head. “Should we attack Supergirl?”

“No,” Rhea answered, holding her hand up. She slid the blade of her sword across her palm, smiling wickedly when green blood dripped from her hand. “I’ll destroy her myself.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara’s hand shook while her finger rested on the button. She didn’t want to do this, didn’t want things to get this far, but she could feel Rhea was never going to give up. Any attempts of trying to change the woman’s heart had failed and too many lives were at stake.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, crying while she glanced at Mon-El. “I can’t sacrifice every life in this city for you.”

“I know,” Mon-El replied, on his knees with a sword against his throat.

“You’re giving me no other choice,” Kara said to Rhea. “It didn’t have to be like this.”

“Are you really willing to murder my son because you hate me?” Rhea asked, laughing dryly. “You would kill the person you claim to love?”

“In order to save everyone else, yes, I have to,” Kara answered, biting back even more tears. “If you loved your son you wouldn’t do this, you’d stop this right now.”

“She doesn’t love you,” Rhea said to her son. “She never has.”

Kara breathed in deeply, distraught by all the misery and pain she heard in the city, all the suffering Rhea and her people had inflicted. “I’m sorry,” she said, looking at Mon-El, shaking her head while tears streamed down her cheeks. “I have no other choice.”

“You will not only murder my son, you will also murder his child,” Rhea said, a strange flicker passing her eyes.

“No,” Kara replied, shaking her head harder. “You’re lying.”

Rhea laughed. “Are you willing to take that risk, girl of steel?” she asked tauntingly.

“I’m sorry…,” Kara whispered, pushing the button. She fell down to her knees while the lead ran its course, ridding the city of the Daxamites.

Mon-El’s lifeless body fell down, turning into ashes.

Kara knew Lena and Winn had added a special rock which originated from Krypton, a rock the DEO had in its possession, which was bound to speed up the process to kill the Daxamites. It didn’t even take ten seconds for all of them to die.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena jumped up when Supergirl crashed through the window of her office, bleeding and holding an object in her arms, which looked like a pod, but somewhat different.

“DEO… too far,” Kara said, not strong enough to even stand anymore, too weakened by Kryptonite. “Help…her.”

Lena gasped, watching the hero lose consciousness. She had no idea what she meant when she’d said help her, though her question answered itself when she approached the object. “No…,” she whispered, tearing up when she saw innocence itself.

Rhea must have succeeded, she created an heir. Tears stained her cheeks, knowing Rhea wanted a child from her dna combined with Mon-El’s, which meant the child would be half human and half Daxamite.

“I’m so sorry,” she cried, opening the incubator, lifting the child into her arms.

The baby girl had a patch of brown hair and blue eyes. She curled her entire fist around Lena’s thumb and smiled up at her.

Lena’s heart thundered in her chest while the longest ten seconds of her life passed, but as ten seconds went by and ten more until a whole minute had passed, the baby still looked healthy.

“Oh my god,” Winn said with wide eyes.

For a moment Lena had forgotten he was still around, but she was grateful her mother wasn’t. “We need to get her to safety,” she said, looking down at the baby. “And her, she’s wounded.”

“Um… Lena,” Winn said, chuckling nervously as he tapped the panel of the incubator. “Why do you have a child with Supergirl?”

“I beg your pardon?” Lena asked, frowning. “I don’t-” she said, faltering when she read the foreign language herself. Being a Luthor had certain perks, such as knowing alien languages. “We have to get Kara to the DEO and tell her once she wakes up.”

“Tell Kara? Hah… wh-what? What are you talking about?” Winn replied, scratching the back of his neck. “Kara is not Supergirl,” he said with a little laugh. “She’s uh… hiding, like a coward.”

“Mister Schott, do you really think a ponytail and glasses can fool me when I have been dati-seeing Kara nearly every day and have the ability to understand foreign languages?”

“You and Kara have a child… oh my god, Alex is going to freak out,” Winn said, grasping his phone. “She looks really pink, is she okay?”

“How should I know?” Lena asked, barely knowing how to even hold a baby. “She’s been smiling at me though.”

“A smiling newborn,” Winn mused. “This is going to be interesting once I run some tests.”

“My daughter is not a lab rat!” Lena shouted, appalled. Calling the child hers made her shiver, even though it was the truth. Raising her voice must have startled the poor little thing, who was now crying instead of smiling. “Oh no, please don’t cry. I am sorry.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara woke up feeling like she’d smacked her head into a wall. She groaned while Winn talked a mile an hour, mentioning something about a baby and hers. “The baby,” she said, gasping when she remembered the incubator she’d found, how Rhea hadn’t lied.

“She’s safe,” Lena said, approaching Kara with the baby.

Kara breathed out in relief. She glanced at the baby who was swaddled in a red blanket, which with a second look turned out to be her cape. “Thank Rao,” she said, resting a hand against her chest.

“She’s not a Daxamite, not even a little bit,” Lena said, gently thrusting the baby into Kara’s arms.

“Oh no… I can’t,” Kara said, but her protest came too late because Lena had already handed the baby to her. “She’s too fragile, I’m not sure I should be holding her.”

“I trust you,” Lena said encouragingly. She eyed Kara curiously when the baby brought one of her hands up to touch Kara’s cheek.

“Rao, she’s beautiful,” Kara whispered, gazing into the baby’s blue eyes, who was staring right back at her. “Her eyes…”

“Are yours,” Lena filled in.

“Mine?” Kara asked, looking up at Lena with a frown.

“Rhea demanded an heir, threatening to murder children if I disobeyed,” Lena whispered, casting her eyes down. “It turns out she did create a child, only… my dna wasn’t mixed with Mon-El’s. I don’t know how or why, but my dna got mixed with yours instead.”

“Your dna… and… and mine,” Kara stuttered, putting the puzzle pieces together. “You’re saying that she’s…?”

“Yes,” Lena answered, breathing growing shallow. A baby wasn’t how she had hoped to connect with Kara beyond friendship. “She’s ours.”

“Okay,” Kara said, swallowing as she let the news sink in. “I’m going to be there, for both of you,” she promised.

“We should name our daughter,” Lena said, the taste of those words a little foreign in her mouth. “Perhaps you should name her, Kara.”

Kara looked down at herself in horror and surprise, frowning when she saw she was still clad as Supergirl, aside from her cape. “You… knew?” she asked, feeling her heart trying to break itself free from her ribcage. “I was going to tell you myself eventually, I promise, I would have. I just got so used to the fact that you knew me as Kara Danvers and liked me for me.”

“It’s okay, Kara,” Lena said quietly. “I was going to wait for you to tell me, but given the current circumstances I couldn’t wait any longer, not when we have a daughter together.”

Kara nodded in understanding. “Are you sure you don’t want to name her?” she asked, given this child wasn’t only hers.

“I’m sure,” Lena answered, hesitant as she went to sit on the edge of the bed. “I wouldn’t know the first thing about babies and I never saw myself as a parent, so I’ve never thought of any names.”

“What was your mother’s name?” Kara asked, smiling at their daughter who was wriggling her tiny fingers and toes.

“Kayleigh,” Lena answered with a watery smile. “My mother’s name was Kayleigh.”

“Then our daughter’s name will be Kayleigh,” Kara said, grasping one of Lena’s hands while she held on to their daughter with the other. “Our little Kayleigh,” she whispered.

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand and reached out to caress their daughter’s cheek. “Kayleigh Danvers,” she said, not wanting the Luthor name to touch such pure innocence.

“Kayleigh Danvers,” Kara confirmed. “There is beauty from pain after all.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Supercorp gets to live happily ever after with their daughter. :)


End file.
